Spellbound
by XxCagedBird
Summary: Thorin and his company come across a ice fairy whom they have named Frost. As their journey goes on, not everything about this fairy is what it seems.


The hobbit known as Biblo was the first to awaken from his slumber. His eye lids opened and he gazed around the camp to see the other dwarves fast asleep in their sleeping bags. The fire that was once lit is now only dead embers. The hobbit sat up and pushed his sleeping bag from his body. He then stood up and stretched his arms over his head. Looking over to the dead campfire he noticed that the drwaves ate all the deer meat from last night. Biblo could hear a rumble in the pit of his stomach. Despite being with the company for weeks, he still isn't use to not having multiple meals. His hand gripped to his sword nicknamed, The Sting. Perhaps he could hunt for some food. It's better than sitting in the camp listening to the dwarves snore.

The hobbit disappeared from the camp and into the forest. His bare feet tickled from the blades of soft grass. He tried to be as silent as a mouse as he searched for food. In the distance he spotted a lone elf, grazing on the grass. He inched closer but as he moved closer he saw a faint glimpse of flying ice. He blinked a few times, obviously seeing things. Probably from his lack of food, a Hobbit has to eat. He inched closer but the flying ice appeared once again, flying past his ear. The Hobbit turned to see the ice floating in the air only to melt into small drops of water. The flying ice moved closer to his face and Biblo was enchanted with it. He reached out to touch it but the ice flew away from him, leaving the trail of ice. However, the ice floated toward a nearby tree branch and Biblo moved closer to the branch.

Before his eyes he watched as the floating ice stuck to the branch, piece by piece, creating a figure of pure ice. The figure then melted into a tiny person, a tiny woman, she stood at only eight or ten inches. She had long white hair as white as the freshest snow; there were also pieces of ice stuck in her white locks. Her skin was lily white and looked as soft as the flower's petal. She wore a Chionodxa blue flower around her tiny body and was shaped to look like a dress. The wings upon her back were made of pure ice and pieces of crystals were dangling from the tips of the wings. The one feature Biblo was captivated with were her bright light blue eyes that gleamed like pieces of frozen ice when the sun shined on it. The creature looked like winter gave birth to her.

The tiny woman flew in front of Biblo and a giggle escaped her lips, it sounded like a bell. A smile escaped Biblo from the sound and he watched as she flew down to examine his sword. Her tiny hand reached out to touch the tip of The Sting. The tiny woman let out a yelp when he finger touched the tip causing Biblo to pull his sword away from her.

"A-Are you hurt?" He questioned the winter woman. She was just peering at her hand but nodded her head. Biblo blinked at her nod because he was stunned that she understood him. "You understand me?"

The snow like woman only nodded her head and flew in front of him once more. She opened her mouth to speak but Biblo only heard the sound of ice falling from the sky. It sounded like cracking pieces of ice when they reached the ground of Middle-Earth. Quite soothing really. Yet, no words escaped from her only the sound of winter.

She had a smile on her face when she closed her lips but the expression changed when Biblo did not say anything back to her. She spoke once more but he only heard the sound of crushing ice. She had her tiny hands out toward him with a smile on her pale face.

"I don't understand," he muttered to her causing her eyes to widen and then drop to the grass below. Biblo could see the hurt in her eyes, and felt like it was his duty to make those eyes shine once again. "But, I like your voice!" He said cheerfully to her, hoping it would make the light return to her eyes.

A smile escaped her tiny lips and she nodded.

Biblo couldn't leave such a dainty creature out in this forest. "Why don't you return with me? I think there is something I can feed you."

The tiny woman tapped her chin and seemed to be thinking over his request. Finally, she nodded and flew up to his shoulder, placing her bare feet on his clothed shoulder.

Biblo began his walk back to the camp but was careful with every step he took, not wanting to trip and hurt the tiny woman. Finally he reached the camp to see the dwarves packing their things onto the ponies. Fili and Kili were the first to see him emerge from the forest. They were placing their bags onto the ponies as Biblo walked over to them.

"Biblo," Kili shouted over to him. "Where did you go?"

"I went looking for food," he replied as he walked over to the brothers.

"How were you going to get food without a bow and a few arr-" Fili started to speak but his voice died down upon seeing the tiny woman on Biblo's shoulder. He leaned over to Biblo and a huge grin grew on his face. "Well lookie here Kili, Biblo found himself a fairy!"

Kili leaned closer and a grin grew on his face upon seeing the tiny woman.

The snow fairy stood up on Biblo's shoulder and flew over to the brothers. She flew over to Kili first, flying around his head and then over to Fili. Fili extended on his bulky fingers over to her and she gracefully landed on it.

"What did you call her?" Biblo questioned the dwarf brothers who were staring at the snow fairy.

"A fairy," Kili answered the Hobbit. "Tiny creatures that cause mischief and joy to those they encounter. They look like tiny people with wings. I've even heard that some stand at four feet like us. When I was a young boy, my mother told me tales that some fairies even have powers. I never thought I would see one with my eyes."

"Powers?" Biblo mumbled to himself as he stared at the snow fairy standing on Fili's finger."Do you have powers?" He asked the tiny fairy.

The fairy only smiled at the Hobbit and floated over to Fili. She touched one of his beads hanging from his beard. The whole bead turned into pure ice causing Kili and Biblo to 'oh' at her power. She floated back to his finger and sat on it, crossing her legs.

"She must be an ice fairy," Kili said. "Turned your whole bead into ice. It will melt though, I guess."

"What are you three lookin' at?" Ori asked as he walked over to them, once he was standing beside Fili did his eyes grow from the sight of the tiny woman. He leaned his head down to stare at her causing the snow woman to push back her white locks. "Why, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

The fairy giggled and placed one of her hands over her mouth to conceal it. Fili glared over his shoulder at the dwarf. "She's a she, not a thing."

"What are you going to do with her?" Ori asked. "Are you taking her with us?"

"I guess that's for her to decide." Biblo said.

"And uncle," Kili added lonesomely.

"You better hide her before Thorin sees-" Ori started to say until he heard heavy footsteps from behind him.  
"Sees what?" A voice boomed over to group causing Ori and Kili to stand in front of Fili so Thorin wouldn't see the fairy. The king under the mountain stood in front of the men with an icy gaze over his eyes. "What are you hiding? We should be on the road by now."

"Of course uncle," Kili exclaimed. "We were just putting our belongings on the pony. That's all."

Thorin raised a brow and was about to turn his back until the fairy flew up from Fili's finger even though he tried to catch her in his hand. Throin's icy blue hues widened at the sight and the snow fairy flew over to him, the ice from her wings fly in the air behind her. The fairy flew around his head and stopped in front of his body.

"A fairy?" Thorin questioned and instead of swatting her away, he lifted a finger up to her. The snow fairy stood on top of his calloused finger and she curtsied at the dwarf.

"Can we keep her?" Kili asked his uncle causing Throin to break his gaze from the snow fairy to his nephew. "She has powers…might come in handy on our journey."

Throin looked down at the fairy with an emotionless gaze but a heavy sigh escaped him. Before he could answer, Gandalf appeared from the forest with his staff in his hand.

"I scouted ahead, no signs of Orcs." He informed the group and then his gaze moved over to the king. Gandalf's eyes widened upon seeing the figure of ice on Throin's finger and he stared at the fairy standing on his finger. The fairy only stared up at him and she curtsied at him, causing Gandalf to bow his head in return. Throin stared at the fairy and then Gandalf.

"Do you know this creature?" Thorin questioned the old wizard causing Gandalf to break his eye contact with the tiny woman.

"No," he replied. "However, I do think it would benefit you to have her on your journey. After all, fairies bring good luck…and good fortune."

Throin returned his gaze to the fairy who was looking up at him with her crystal likes hues. He sighed once more and nodded, "She comes as well."


End file.
